Juste un peu trop d'alcool
by Xenmin
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Myka boit plus que de raison lors d'une soirée au B&B alors que Helena est avec eux.


_Que se passe t-il lorsque Myka boit plus que de raison alors que la victorienne est avec eux ?_

_Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, je ne gagne bien entendu rien sur ces histoire à part le plaisir de les écrire et celui de, je l'espère, vous faire plaisir avec celles-ci._

_N'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, j'ai d'autres ff en réserve et en cours d'écriture donc toutes les remarques et commentaires ne peuvent qu'aider à faire mieux !_

Myka se réveilla sous les rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Un mal de tête très caractéristique arriva quasiment simultanément alors qu'elle prenait conscience que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre même si elle était certaine d'être toujours au B&B et soudain elle cessa de respirer en se rendant compte du lieu qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille autres même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y entrer auparavant. Elle n'eu pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle sentait la chaleur d'un corps derrière elle qui avait l'air d'être toujours endormi , alors malgré la situation et son incapacité à se souvenir de sa soirée et encore moins de sa nuit, elle profita de l'instant présent et de la sensation, après tout elle avait si souvent rêvé de se retrouver ainsi même si elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre dans un premier temps et qu'ensuite elle n'en avait jamais rien dit.

Elle prit le risque de se retourner elle voulait pouvoir profiter également de la vision de ce corps magnifique à ses côtés en plus de la sensation agréable qu'elle ressentait et lorsqu'elle le fit elle fut surprise de voir qu'elles étaient toute les deux toujours munies de leurs sous-vêtements bien que tout le reste ait disparu.

Le mouvement réveilla la femme à ses côtés quelques instants après et elle n'osa plus bouger.

- Bonjour, bien dormie ?

- Bonjour, euh oui mais … j'avoue que j'ai peu de souvenirs.

- Vu l'alcool que tu as consommé hier soir, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, bien que je sois un peu désolée d'apprendre cela.

- Héléna, est-ce qu'on a …

- Cela aurait pu mais non chérie, bien que je dois confesser avoir eu beaucoup de mal à me comporter de manière honnête et correcte

- Merci… mais pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit et sans mes vêtements ?

- Hier soir lorsque tu as atteint un certain niveau d'alcool, tu as commençais à parler bien plus légèrement de ce que tu gardes en principe de l'ordre du privé, lorsque ton esprit a commençait à se diriger vers des sujets qui auraient pu être embarrassants pour toi et particulièrement lorsque j'ai vu comment tu me regardais et ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, je me suis permise de t'excuser auprès de l'équipe en leur disant qu'il valait mieux que tu te couches avec un médicament pour ne pas être malade. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise par la suite face à l'équipe ou à moi et par chance tu n'as pas vraiment résisté à cela.

- Oh… je suis désolée…ce ne devais pas être beau à voir

- Ne le soit pas, j'en ai été plutôt agréablement surprise et j'avoue même que cela m'a beaucoup touché, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivées à l'étage, tu as pris la direction de ma chambre et non de la tienne et disons que tu as voulu me montrer que ce que tu allais dire été vrai. Pour les vêtements je ne peux que plaider coupable, c'est moi qui t'ai déshabillé mais une fois que tu dormais presque car je pensais que tu serais mieux pour te reposer

- Et j'ai dit et fait quoi ?

- Rassures toi, la seule chose que nous avons réellement partagé n'est autre que quelques baisers, j'avoue là aussi ma faiblesse car je n'ai pas résisté à en profiter un peu. Mais lorsque cela a commencé à être un peu plus prononcé, j'y ai mis fin et il m'a fallu pour cela usé de toute ma force de caractère pour t'arrêter en douceur.

- Je….je suis désolée je ne voulais en aucun cas te mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai du vraiment abuser de la boisson pour avoir fait cela. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans une situation désagréable, tu aurais dû simplement me renvoyer dans ma chambre en me remettant à ma place.

- Oh non ma chérie, je me suis mal exprimée, cela ne m'a nullement mise mal à l'aise ou autre sentiment désagréable, je me suis juste rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas faire cela avec toi.

Helena vit le regard de Myka changer, cette dernière avait l'air triste et gênée alors elle comprit qu'une fois de plus elle n'avait pas dû se faire comprendre comme elle le voulait. Elle ne supportait pas de voir l'agent triste ou mal à cause d'elle, elle l'avait déjà fait si souvent souffrir. Alors elle se décida sachant que c'était certainement là sa seule chance d'être totalement honnête, la situation se prêtant plutôt bien aux confidences et elle ne risquait pas grand-chose d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir la veille.

- Myka, regarde moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cette révélation de tes sentiments m'a rendu heureuse pour être totalement franche et je sais que je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde auparavant pour te laisser continuer et aller bien plus loin avec toi. Et crois moi, j'ai vraiment du faire appel à ma conscience pour ne pas le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas, pas comme ça, pas avec toi. Tu m'as appris l'honnêteté et avec toi j'ai découvert ce qu'est réellement l'amour, le vrai, le beau, celui que tout le monde espère sans parfois ne jamais le trouver celui pour lequel on pourrait mourir, ce que soit dit en passant j'ai déjà fait. C'est pourquoi je voulais être sûre que l'alcool n'était pas le seul responsable de ton état et que tes sentiments étaient réels, je n'aurais pas supporté d'abuser de la situation et de toi. Et si entre nous il devait se passer quelque chose, je refuse que tu sois dans un état second, je veux pouvoir apprécier chacune de tes réactions, voir le désir dans ton regard et te montrer ce que tu me fais ressentir depuis si longtemps. Et hormis le fait que tu le veuilles réellement, je souhaitais surtout plus que tout que tu t'en souviennes.

Au fur et à mesure que la femme se livrait, Myka ne put que fondre, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait de Helena autrement que comme une amie mais elle n'avait jamais osé le montrer ou le dire, persuadée que bien que celle-ci ait déjà eu des expériences avec des femmes, elle ne pouvait pas la voir autrement que comme une amie, certaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas plaire à une femme comme Helena.

Alors lorsque la victorienne eu fini de parler et qu'elle baissa la tête, Myka ne put résister, elle lui releva le menton d'un doigt et elle l'embrassa tendrement voulant lui montrer que même sans alcool ses sentiments étaient les même, le baiser fut timide et tendre, presque chaste, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre réellement, c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait une femme mais celui-ci se transforma vite lorsque Helena qui avait lutté la veille, se laissa faire et répondit à celui-ci, en y mettant toute la tendresse et l'amour dont elle était capable.

- Merci Helena, tu as été formidable avec moi, bien des personnes n'auraient eu aucuns scrupules à en profiter.

- J'étais parmi ces personnes avant, tu sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas forcément fière, mais avec toi,… je n'ai pas pu.

- Et même si ce ne devais pas être le cas hier, saches que j'en suis heureuse mais Helena, bien que je ne sache pas ce que j'ai dit exactement je sais que tout ce que j'ai dit ne peut qu'être vrai et j'espère que tu y as cru malgré mon état. Depuis quelques temps maintenant j'ai mis un mot sur mes sentiments pour toi et même si je n'avais rien dit pensant ne pas être le genre de femme qui pourrait te plaire et que tu ne voyais qu'en moi une très bonne amie, il n'en est pas moins que je suis… tombée amoureuse de toi.

- Je….tu….

- Shutt (elle mit un doigt sur les lèvres de la femme), Helena, tu as eu particulièrement raison sur un point, j'aurais vraiment mal vécu le fait de ne pas avoir de souvenir de notre première fois et je m'en serais voulu de n'avoir pas pu te montrer à quel point mes sentiments sont réels. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux

- Ai-je dit ou fait des choses négatives hier soir ?

- Avant ou après que nous soyons ici ?

- Disons …les deux

- Si tu veux toute la vérité, la seule chose négative que tu ai dit c'est lorsque j'ai arrêté notre étreinte alors que tu avais l'air décidé à continuer mais cela n'a pas duré et tu t'en es excusé alors que je te mettais à l'aise.

Myka vit une pointe de douleur dans le regard de son amie et elle avait peur de lui poser la question mais elle devait savoir ce qu'elle avait dit même si elle se doutait du sujet abordé.

- Helena, qu'ai-je dis ?...s'il te plait, je dois savoir

- Tu m'as reproché mes absences et particulièrement mes départs sans prévenir et le mal que je t'ai fait par mes trahisons. Pour te citer dans le contexte tu m'as dit qu'une fois encore, je préférais te faire souffrir et fuir plutôt que de t'affronter, comme d'habitude.

Helena avait baissé les yeux, elle aurait pu mentir à Myka mais elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire, de plus elle se doutait que la jeune femme se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pu aborder comme sujet alors elle resta là, une boule au ventre de voir fuir Myka après sa révélation, les larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé t'en parler autrement, je sais que certaines choses du passé m'ont blessée et je savais qu'il faudrait que je les règle un jour ou l'autre pour pouvoir avancer mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette manière. Excuses moi

- Ce n'est rien et puis tu avais raison de le dire, je sais ce que j'ai fait et qui je suis et je ne pouvais pas croire que tout cela ne t'ait pas atteint même si j'ai eu la chance que tu me laisse à nouveau une chance d'être dans ta vie. Quant aux excuses, il n'y a pas lieu et je les ai déjà acceptés hier et tes larmes m'ont fait prendre conscience que je m'étais moi-même perdue dans ces blessures et ces départs non expliqués. En fait c'est pas toi mais moi qui dois m'excuser de t'avoir fait subir tout cela car j'en ai souffert à chaque fois mais n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en parler.

- Dans ce cas, oublions le passé, Helena je ne veux que le présent et le futur avec toi, je voudrais juste que…tu m'aimes, que tu me montres que je peux être une femme particulière pour toi.

- Tu as toujours été une femme particulière pour moi et cela sera toujours le cas, tu as touché mon cœur et mon âme, tu m'as sauvé de moi-même, tu me connais mieux que personne et même mieux que moi-même.

- Montres moi comment on aime une femme…

Helena n'en revenait pas, elle venait d'entendre les plus beaux mots qu'on ne lui avait jamais prononcés et ils venaient de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus et avec qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait aussi démunie qu'une adolescente lors de sa première fois. Lentement elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle pouvait lire le désir et l'appréhension dans ses yeux, elle savait que c'était sa première fois avec une femme et elle se jura de faire tout son possible pour emmener celle-ci très haut tout en douceur, elle voulait l'aimer plus et mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucune autre femme car jamais elle n'avait ressentie cela pour une autre.

Lentement elle se rapprocha de Myka et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes le baiser était tendre et amoureux tellement plus fort que la veille qu'elle se félicita de ne pas avoir craqué la veille au soir, alors doucement, elle allongea la jeune femme avec elle, elle voulait découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son amie, apprendre chaque relief de celui-ci.

Ce matin là les deux femmes se levèrent plutôt tard, souriantes et heureuses, leur amour venait de prendre une ampleur bien supérieure et Myka n'avait plus peur, elle se demanda simplement pourquoi elle avait prit tant de temps avant de tout avouer, elle ne voulait plus jamais faire marche arrière, ne plus jamais perdre Helena, elle savait maintenant où était sa place, dans les bras de cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Helena de son côté savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait avoir l'idée de partir d'ici, elle était enfin à la maison et jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans la jeune femme qui venait de lui faire découvrir qu'elle était toujours en vie malgré son âge et qu'elle pouvait aimer et être aimé. Elle avait été surprise lorsque Myka avait commencé à prendre le dessus dans leurs échanges et alors qu'elle s'envoler très loin et très haut, elle serra la jeune femme plus fort que jamais et laissa échapper une larme de bonheur avant de lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait plus dit à personne depuis sa fille, soit depuis plus d'un siècle, « je t'aime », ce mot si rare chez elle mais qui pour une fois n'était ni mensonge ni demi réalité, cette fois elle n'avait pas pu le retenir, elle n'y avait pas réfléchit, son cœur avait parlé sans qu'elle n'ai besoin d'y penser, alors lorsqu'en réponse elle vit perler une larme sur le visage de Myka qui lui retourna également les même sentiments, ce même « je t'aime », elle embrassa son amante laissant ses larmes couler et se mélanger à celle de son amour au coin de leurs lèvres scellées.

Fin.


End file.
